Special Quests/The Queen's Ascension/1-5: The Village in the Dark
|gold = 1800 1920 |exp = 780 820 }} Part 1/4 Phoena [ It’s getting dark. ] Hero call it a day. Phoena [ Are you okay with stopping now, Lady Louise? ] Louise [ Y...Yes... In fact, I...would rather...prefer it... *Pant...* ] keep going for now. Juliana [ I know we’re short on time, but please wait. ] Juliana [ Louise can’t go on much longer like this. ] Louise [ *Gasp...* *gasp...* Oogh... ] Louise [ I’m sorry, everyone. I hate to be slowing you all down... ] Juliana [ Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault. You haven’t trained like we have. ] Pirika [ Yeah. If anything, you’re more Queen-like than Juliana herself. ] Juliana [ It’s true. It suits you much better. ] Louise [ Are you trying to build me up to replace you as Queen again? ] Juliana [ Heh heh. That obvious, huh? ] Louise [ I haven’t been serving you all this time for nothing. ] Juliana [ Aw, come on. You’re way better at it than I’d ever be. ] Louise [ Please don’t say such things, Your Highness. I’m just an ordinary citizen. ] Juliana [ That doesn't matter! The only thing you need to be Queen is the Shrine’s approval. ] Louise [ These things are still in place for a reason. I'm your body double, not you. ] Louise [ I could never hope to be your replacement. ] Juliana [ Why couldn't I get a more ambitious double? Anyway, let’s go rest in that village. ] Maurice [ Hey, I know that village! ] Thomas [ It’s Mendel. Boy, this place brings back memories. ] Pirika [ Wow, so that’s the famous Mendel, huh? That’s some coincidence, ending up here. ] Pirika [ When we get there, I want to hear all about that kidnapping you solved! ] Atone [ ... ] Villager [ Hello there. Are you all travellers? ] Phoena [ We are. We were hoping to pass the night in that village. ] Villager [ Are you kidding? You need to get out of here before the monsters get you too. ] Juliana [ So it’s true? The patrol knights are gone? ] Villager [ Yup. They all got called back to the Holy Capital. ] Juliana [ The nerve! Knights are supposed to protect the people! What were they thinking?! ] Juliana [ Anyway, not to worry. We’ll get rid of those monsters. ] Villager [ You? Aren't you just travellers? ] Juliana [ Not just any travellers. We’re...the Volunteer Army! ] Part 2/4 Juliana [ Did I introduce ourselves right? ] Cervantes [ ...! This village... ] Juliana [ What about it? ] Cervantes [ Huh? Oh, uh, it’s nothing. Just my mind playing tricks on me. ] Juliana [ I think you’re a little young to be going senile just yet. ] Cervantes [ Hey, you can’t talk to me like that, you little ruffian! ] Thomas [ Okay, that’s enough, you two. ...Man, I never thought I’d see this place again. ] Maurice [ Mendel Village, huh...? It almost feels like we’re inextricably tied to this place. ] Atone [ Grandfather, I... ] Part 3/4 Atone [ ... ] Rowendia [ Atone? Is that you? ] Atone [ M-Miss Rowendia? What are you doing up this late? ] Rowendia [ I just felt like taking a walk and seeing this place again. What about you? ] Atone [ Me? I’m just, uh, out patrolling to keep an eye out for more monster attacks. ] Rowendia [ Spoken like a true knight. I still remember how hard you worked to help this place. ] Rowendia [ As a young lad you swung a sword you could barely hold to fight off those thieves. ] Atone [ I’ll never forget how you saved me, then. If I’d known better, I never would have-- ] Rowendia [ And if you hadn't, we couldn't have mobilized. We helped one another. ] Rowendia [ Granted things didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped, but everyone returned safely. ] Rowendia [ Isn’t that all that matters? ] Atone [ Y-You’re too kind... ] Rowendia [ One thing I don’t get, though: why did you come here? You never lived here, right? ] Rowendia [ I remember something about being driven by righteous indignation, but that’s all. ] Atone [ My grandfather died here. He was branded a coward for running away from a monster. ] Rowendia [ Oh, my apologies if I've said too much. ] Atone [ No one will even consider the possibility that he didn't run away. Which he didn't. ] Rowendia [ Are you sure? ] Atone [ I heard that he let himself be branded a coward in order to save this village. ] Atone [ That’s why I couldn't just stand by when it was in trouble again... ] Cervantes [ I knew it! ] Rowendia [ Cervantes? ] Atone [ Where did you come from...? ] Cervantes [ Never mind that now! Atone, don’t tell me that this village... ] [ *Gong!* *Gong!* *Gong!* ] Cervantes [ ...Hm? ] Rowendia [ That sounds like the alarm. ] Atone [ Look, over there! Smoke! ] Rowendia [ You think it’s a fire? ] Atone [ Let’s go. We need to help put it out before... ] -- An arrow flew past them and struck the ground -- Cervantes [ What do you want?! ] Assassin [ Get out of here, old man. This doesn’t concern you. ] Atone [ The assassin from earlier... ] Assassin [ Time for you to die! ] Cervantes [ Oh no you don’t! ] Part 4/4 Assassin [ Retreat! ] Cervantes [ Dang it, they got away... ] Rowendia [ Do you think they set the fire too? ] Atone [ I guess they really are after me. ] Rowendia [ Looks that way. ] Atone [ Then, it’s my fault the village was set on fire... ] Cervantes [ Snap out of it! ] Atone [ Hey! What was that for? ] Cervantes [ Atonio would be ashamed of you if he saw you acting like that! ] Atone [ You knew my grandfather?! ] Cervantes [ ...All too well. I was the one who left him to die. ] Atone [ Wha...?! ]